


The education of Captain America

by oldladyj12733



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldladyj12733/pseuds/oldladyj12733
Summary: A little sketch inspired by a few works found here.





	The education of Captain America

Miss U, Miss S, and Miss A had a plan.


End file.
